yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 044
"Surely You Jest, Part 2" known as "Stir Up the Divine Winds! Black Feather Arms Wing" in the Japanese version, is the forty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on February 4, 2009 and in the United States on August 1, 2009. Summary Sunset In New Domino, Akiza and Yusei stare from a balcony into the sunset. Akiza wonders if sunsets were this vivid five thousand years ago. Yusei replies that it probably was but it is the future that is uncertain and they must protect this world. Akiza smiles and agrees. Elsewhere Leo and Luna make the most of the sunset, while staring at its beauty. Up on the roof Jack lies flat on the roof with a panoramic view of the red sky. He fixates his attention on Carly's glasses. Mina rushes up to Jack to report a problem, but pauses after spotting Carly's glasses. Jack interrupts, as he reminds her he asked what the problem was. Mina clicks back to reality and tells him that something bad has happened in Satellite. Crow and Lazar's Duel Meanwhile in Satellite's B.A.D. Lazar and Crow continue their Duel. Lazar jokes that he will have Crow dancing in the palm of his hand and Special Summons "Jester Confit" with its effect. Crow is bewildered as he tries to make sense of the move. Lazar Summoned another monster with 0 ATK, which caused his other monster, the ATK of "Jester Lord" to drop back to 0. All he can guess is Lazar is planning another "wacky combo". Lazar Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Crow asks Lazar what he's scheming and calls him crafty. Lazar replies that the same goes for him, before sliding out the projection of Crow's details again, thinking to himself that he shall have a clear view of what Crow is thinking. Crow begins his turn, but Lazar activates his face-down, during Crow's Standby Phase. Lazar's card is "Late Penalty", another Continuous Trap. It forces Crow to skip his Battle Phase, if he has no monsters during the Standby Phase of the same turn. Crow swears at Lazar and accusing him of playing dirty for stopping his attacks 2 turns in a row. Lazar laughs and asks what dance Crow will be performing. While Crow thinks about his move, Lazar glances at the projection of Crow's details and looks up information of a card in Crow's Deck, "Fake Feather" and thinks it should prove problematic should Crow be able to use it, selecting Lazar's Trap, "Imperial Manners". Although Crow cannot attack, he declares that not Summoning a monster, would go against his Duelist pride. He Summons "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" Lazar worries that with a "Blackwing" monster, he could play "Fake Feather". Crow Sets a card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Lazar expects this to be the end of Crow's turn, but Crow plays "Reload" shuffling the last card is hand back into his Deck and drawing a new one. Lazar remarks that such a tactless gamble would make Crow unfit for a clown. Crow Sets the card he drew into his Spell & Trap Card Zone and invites Lazar to bring it on. He announces that he'll dance naked if Lazar can predict this move. Crow ends his turn and laughs away. Lazar smiles, as he is certain Crow is after getting "Fake Feather". He activates the effect of "Jester Confit", returning it and "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" to both players' hands. Both monsters burst into smoke, which upsets Crow, who whines that it took a lot of time to Summon "Sirocco of Dawn". He then remembers, now that "Jester Lord" is the only monster on the field again its ATK will rise. Since there are 5 in the Spell and Trap Cards on the field, "Jester Lord", now juggles 5 fireballs and stands at 5000 ATK. While Crow cries about Lazar got him, Lazar begins his turn. Lazar tells Crow that he is aware of his act and he won't be deceived into dropping his guard and attacking, because of how Crow is displaying his frustration. Lazar then thinks; If "Fake Feather" was the first card Crow Set, he would have kept "Sirocco" in his hand. So Lazar thinks that that card isn't "Fake Feather", so it must be the other. He plays "Distrain Card" preventing the second card Crow played from being activated. Next he attacks with "Jester Lord", but Crow flips the first card, which to Lazar's utter surprise is "Fake Feather". Crow uses it to take on the effect of "Imperial Manners" destroying "Jester Lord". Crow tells Lazar that he had been onto his plan, since he Summoned "Jester Confit" and remained 1 step ahead. Lazar is intrigued that duelists such as Crow exists among Satellite rats. Rat or Crow, Crow say he more brains than a pet from the city. Lazar finds it a rare feat that someone can boast about being a rat. Lazar continues the Duel and Crow takes 800 damage from the other effect of "Distrain Card". Lazar Special Summons "Jester Confit" once more and equips it with "Spirit Burner". Lazar ends his turn and describes how his lockdown combo has Crow struggling. Crow laughs and says that Lazar was right, the last card he set was his key to victory. He begins his turn, draws "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North" and activates his face-down, "Trap Stun". "Trap Stun" negates the effects of all other Trap Cards until the end of the turn, freeing Crow of all their restraints. He Summons "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North" and uses, which sits on his Duel Disk. It pecks away at his Graveyard, as he uses its effect to revive "Blackwing - Bora the Spear". Next he tunes both monsters and chants "Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up divine winds. Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Black Feather - Arms Wing!", as he Synchro Summons "Blackwing Armed Wing". "Armed Wing" attacks "Jester Confit". Since "Confit" is in Defense Position, "Arms Wing" gains 500 ATK and inflicts Piercing damage. "Arms Wing" destroys "Confit" and drops Lazar's Life Points to 1200. Black mist phenomenon Lazar manages to calm down and finds the Duel interesting. He prepares for the part of the Duel that will dictate which of them is the true clown. The room begins to shake as an earthquake hits. Lazar, who has some idea of what's going on, puts his cards in his pocket, drops his Duel Disk and runs. he tells Crow they must leave as soon as possible. Crow is disgusted that he's abandoning his life as a duelist to run away and unstraps the Duel Disk cuff and fires it at Lazar. Lazar says his real life is more important right now and ejects a balloon from his sleeve. The balloon inflates and lifts him away. He advises Crow to run if he values his life, although it may be too late. A black mist starts to fill up the premises. Crow dashes to the Blackbird and speeds ahead, keeping a distance between himself and the mist. Elsewhere, other Satellite residents, become engulfed by it and disappear. The mist catches up to Crow and leaves behind the Blackbird, amongst some other Satellite folk's cards. Back in New Domino, Mina shows Jack, Yusei, Akiza, Luna and Leo footage of Satellite after the smoke filled the area. She tells them some sort of abnormality occurred in the deepest part of Satellite, they are currently unable to contact Sector Security in Satellite and the footage they have may not hold very long. Straight away, all screens in front of them lose their signals. Jack refuses to do nothing and declares that they are flying to Satellite right away. Yusei worries about his friends in Satellite, as Mina prepares to execute Jack's plan. The angry mob Civilians have gathered outside Security's headquarters' to demand answers concerning the appearance of the flaming lines in the city that that caused hundreds of people to disappear. A member of Security unsuccessfully tries to calm them down. Angela tries reporting live on the scene, but civilians flock around the camera demanding Goodwin to give them answers. Angela manages to crawl free form the people crowding her camera. She is contacted by Goodwin, who instructs her to calm down the crowd. Angela points how exceedingly difficult that is, but Goodwin reminds her he has done favors for her in similar situations and is counting on her. Regardless of favors, Angela tells him he isn't giving her much material. Goodwin hangs up and receives a call from Mina. Goodwin knows what she is about to say and instructs her to tell the Signers that they are preparing their departure at once. After Mina closes contact, Goodwin lifts up his hand and removes his glove, revealing his metal hand. The helipad At the helipad, Mina asks Jack, why he must go to Satellite. Jack replies that it is obvious, he has something he must do. Mina remembers Jack holding Carly's glasses and wonders if its something to do with her. Goodwin says that the mist is occurring at the Original Ener-D Reactor and that destiny is guiding the son of Professor Fudo, the developer of the Original Ener-D Reactor. Akiza and the twins are surprised by this revelation, but Goodwin continues that their mission is to defeat the Dark Signers and make the Original Ener-D Reactor revolve in the right direction. The helicopter arrives and Trudge emerges. He ends up in a quarrel with Yusei. He drops it as Mina starts talking to him. He says it will be his honor to serve her and blushes as he informs her that he shall be capable of the mission. Before everyone boards the helicopter, Yusei asks Goodwin to promise that after they defeat the Dark Signers and return everything to normal, Goodwin will complete the Daedalus Bridge. Goodwin asks if Yusei intends to emulate the man from the legend, and Yusei replies that if the story Goodwin told him is true, there will be no reason to discriminate the people from Satellite if they complete this task. Goodwin agrees and the other board the helicopter. Yusei thinks to himself that he will reunite Satellite and the city even if it means his life. From the helicopter, the twins spot Tanner, Yanagi and Dexter waving to them. Seeing them reminds Yusei that they must win this battle for everyone's sake. Featured Duel: Crow Hogan vs. Lazar :... continued from previous episode Turn 4: Lazar Lazar Special Summons "Jester Confit" (0/0) in Attack Position via its own effect ("Jester Lord": 2000 → 0/0). He then sets a card. Turn 5: Crow Crow draws. Lazar activates his face-down "Late Penalty" on Crow's Standby Phase. Now whenever Crow has no monsters during his Standby Phase, he will be forbidden from conducting his Battle Phase this turn. Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" (2000/900) in Attack Position without Tributing since Lazar has monsters on his field and he doesn't. Crow sets a card. He then activates "Reload" to return the card in his hand to his Deck and draw a new card. Crow then sets a card. On Crow's End Phase, the effect of "Jester Confit" activates, returning itself and "Blackwing - Sirocco of Dawn" to their owners' hands ("Jester Lord": 0 → 5000/0). Turn 6: Lazar Lazar draws. He then activates "Distrain Card" and targets one of Crow's face-down cards (as he assumes that it is "Fake Feather"). Now until the End Phase, Crow can't use the card that Lazar targeted for the effect of "Distrain Card" and if Crow activates a Spell or Trap Card this turn, he will take 800 damage. "Jester Lord" attacks directly, but Crow activates his face-down "Fake Feather" to send "Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn" from his hand to the Graveyard and activate "Imperial Manners" from Lazar's Graveyard as the effect of "Fake Feather", destroying "Jester Lord". The last effect of "Distrain Card" activates (Crow 2000 → 1200). Lazar Special Summons "Jester Confit" (0/0) via its own effect in Attack Position. He then equips "Jester Confit" with "Spirit Burner". Now once per turn, Lazar can switch the Battle Position of the monster equipped with "Spirit Burner". Also if the equipped monster returns from the field to the hand and "Spirit Burner" is sent to the Graveyard, Crow will take 600 damage. If "Spirit Burner" is in Lazar's Graveyard during his Draw Phase, Lazar can add it to his hand instead of conducting his Draw Phase. Lazar then activates the effect of "Spirit Burner" to switch "Jester Confit" to Defense Position. Lazar intends to use the effects of "Jester Confit" and "Spirit Burner" to create a cycle of damage on Crow until his Life Points become 0. Turn 7: Crow Crow draws "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North". Since Crow has no monsters on his side of the field during his Standby Phase, "Late Penalty" forbids Crow from conducting his Battle Phase this turn. Crow then activates his face-down "Trap Stun" to negate the effects of all other Trap Cards this turn. Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North" (1300/0) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Blizzard the Far North" to Special Summon "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" (1700/800) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. Crow then tunes "Bora the Spear" with "Blizzard the Far North" in order to Synchro Summon "Blackwing Armed Wing" (2300/1000) in Attack Position. "Blackwing Armed Wing" then attacks "Jester Confit". Due to the first effect of "Blackwing Armed Wing", it gains 500 ATK ("Blackwing Armed Wing": 2300 → 2800/1000). "Blackwing Armed Wing" then destroys "Jester Confit" and inflicts piercing damage to Lazar (Lazar 4000 → 1200). At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Blackwing Armed Wing" expires ("Blackwing Armed Wing": 2800 → 2300/1000). The Duel is postponed at this point due to an earthquake tremor. Differences in adaptations * In the original, while Jack stared at Carly's glasses he didn't say he was going to find her. * In the original, Mina (Mikage) didn't comment on Jack holding Carly's glasses. * In the original, the phrase "Dark Signer express" wasn't present. * In the dub, the skyward view of the black fog is shortened. * In the original version, the Signers were going to the Satellite simply to defeat the Dark Signers; in the dub, the Signers have to reverse the Old Ener-D Reactor so it releases positive energy. * When Crow panics about Jester Lord's attack increasing to 5000 due to its effect, he screams "Oh my God!" in English ''in the original version. In the dub, this exclamation is replaced with "We're through", possibly to avoid religious connotations. Mistakes * In the dub, Crow calls "Reload" a Trap Card. Lazar does the same with "Distrain Card". Trivia * The cards seen during the fog are Insect and Dinosaur cards, this is a possible reference to original characters Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.